


The scientist and the dog

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen Whump, Barry Allen has ADHD, Barry Allen-centric, Barry being a dork, Bisexual Barry Allen, Can be read as Oliver/Barry, Disabled Barry Allen, Disabled Character, Dork Barry Allen, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Jealous Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug, Original Team Arrow, POV Barry Allen, Protective Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver Queen, Service Animals, Service Dogs, Team Arrow as Family, barry is adorable, flarrow, service dog, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Basically a AU of the scientist where Berry Allen has a service dog.This Follows the  events of the scientist(season two episode eight of arrow)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts might be changed a little bit. 
> 
> Also, if Oliver is referenced ‘the hood’ it is because it was easier to write than ‘vigilante’
> 
> Thanks for the manuscript that I found online that really helped lots.
> 
> I might make a sequel following the events of three ghosts if people like this one? I have a few other stories i’m Writing

I looked over to my side to see my service dog, Nora doing her job. I took a deep breath and stepped into the precinct.

“Allen, I need your report on the Lewis case by the end of the day” Singh said.

I walked into my lab to start working on analyzing evidence from multiple crime scenes.

When I was 11, the impossible happened. My mom was murdered by a man in yellow and my dad was sent to jail, for a crime he didn’t commit. I wanted to help families of the innocent, so I became a CSI at the ccpd. 

Even if you didn’t really know me, you would probably know that I have issues. I hear the cops talk about it behind my back a lot. PTSD, severe social anxiety, panic attacks, as well as epilepsy will do that to you. My foster dad, joe got me Nora, my dog, when I was 17. And for that, I will be forever grateful. 

I named my dog Nora, after my mother. When Henry, my dad heard her name and met Nora he cried. I have been visiting him in iron heights (the jail) since he went to jail for a crime he didn’t commit. 

People ask me if I remember what it was like before my mom got murdered and I developed PTSD and anxiety. My answer is I don’t know. I remember what it was like to have two, loving parents, yes. But I don’t know what life is like without my disorders, they eat up my llife. 

Nora sat down by my side as I did my work. The day was long and drawn out, but bust nonetheless. I didn’t get to visit any crime scenes today, though. 

I smiled to myself. Tomorrow, hopefully I will be able to go to Sterling City to work on an unexplained case. I like to help solve the “impossible” even if my foster dad and police captain don’t like me to. 

——


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets everyone

I was late. Not even in my own city. I was in sterling city to help solve a case of the impossible.   
Using a magazine to shield my face from the rain as I got out of the bus, I checked my watch.   
As Nora and I ran into the building, I stopped in the doorway lurking in the shadows as I took a couple breaths. I heard a group of people talking.

“This door was made of lots of expanded reinforced titanium. What did they use to do this?” I heard one ask

“Not sure yet. Not any kind of explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift. I’m guessing there were at least for three of them maybe four. Given how quick they got outta here, they were fast.”

Starting to feel nervous and jittery I whispered “Nora, heel.” as Nora shifted closer to me.

“Here are the security cameras.” I heard. The group bundled up to watch the footage. “The footage only got one guy. The rest of the crew must've been waiting”

It was time to make myself known. As I stepped out of the shadows, I commented.   
“Actually, there was only one guy. Sorry I’m late. Wha-actually my train was late. Well.. the second one I did manage but I-I’ve got this great traffic app but.. I’m here now so..” I word vomited and rested a hand on Nora to ground myself.

“Great. Who the hell are you?”  
One of the guys asked.

“And do your parents know that you’re here?” Another guy asked. Holy crap that was Oliver queen. My sister was obsessed with him back in the day.

“I’m Barry Allen. From the Ccpd. I’m a CSI there.” I held out the card to show them. “Oh! And this is Nora, my service dog.” I explained, awkwardly pointing to Nora.

“I’m working on a case similar to this one in central city so when a similar one came up here, my captain sent me up here.”

“So one guy?” One asked.

“One very strong guy, yeah. Uhh-it takes over 1200 pounds of force to break someone’s neck. See the marks on the guards neck? The bruising patterns suggest the killer used only one hand.” I turned to Oliver and asked, “I’m guessing you don’t know how hard it is to break someone’s neck.”

“Mmh? No I do not.” Oliver replied. 

“We’ll have to check Our entire inventory to figure out what was stolen.” One said

After a few seconds of thought, I removed my hand on Nora and waved my hands around as I talked.

“ Actually I think I know what stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge.”   
I motioned for everybody to follow and they followed behind me.

“You can see the three sets of broken vaults where the thief just ripped it out.”

“Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen.” I heard them say. Quickly, I responded.

“Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just... ripped it out of the ground.”

“And what exactly is a centrifuge?” One of them asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the girl responded first.   
“It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction. And lighter objects move to the top. What did you say your name was again?” The blond girl questioned.

“Barry. Allen.” I declared.

“Felicity. Smoak.” She said.

“Your dog seems like a good girl. Girl right? Because Nora is more of a girl name-but if it’s a boy I don’t wanna be rude or anything. And I just wanted to say that your dog is really pretty, not as in like, you aren’t- you’re very pretty.” Felicity ranted.

“Nora is a girl, thank you!” I replied. 

Feeling a hard glare from Oliver I resumed.  
“You can see the cracks heading towards the door… footsteps. One guy.”

I stepped out of the crime scene and ducked under the tape.

“Anyway, it’s just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence” I claimed.

The others grouped around each other and started to talk away from me,  
So I sat down where I was, on the floor, outside the crime scene.

“There has to be another explanation.” 

Nora came up to me. My nervousness was practically oozing off of me. My breathing became irregular and she put her head in my lap, just as thought when she sensed either I was having a panic attack or that I was really nervous. I pet her and moved my head down into her fur, smelling her.

Felicity and some other dude were talking about something but I didn’t really care right now. 

This day has been one of the craziest days in my life, and I’ve had a lot of them.

————-  
“Can we help you with something, Detective? Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies.” 

I chuckled awkwardly and gripped my dog to ground myself and help my nervousness.

I cleared my throat. “Uh, where should I set up my equipment?”

“I'll show you.” Felicity told me.

“What's going on?” Oliver asked.

“Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand.” I lied.

I never asked my captain about anything, he just thinks I am sick with food poisoning. I liked to look for unusual cases and try to make sense of them.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked Felicity as he glared at me intensely, and I stepped away a little and suddenly had a liking for the floor.

“I'll show you around.” Felicity whispered and I was just happy to be away from Oliver’s judgemental stare.

—————————


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver thinks something isn’t right with Barry, Barry tells Felicity about his mom, and about the vigilante and they track a vehicle.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Felicity asked.

“Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days. Yahtzee! This test Shouldn't take long.” 

I decided to change the topic and ask her about the hood.

“So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante? I read that he saved you. What was he like? Green. Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that. I don't give the vigilante much thought. Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminum carbon composite, he would have far better penetration.” 

“Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine.” She seemed a little off. Maybe because it was because she was saved by him or maybe she just didn’t want to talk about the hood.

“Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences.” 

She gave me a puzzled look.  
“Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?” 

“When I was 11, my mom was murdered.”   
Nora nudged my hand, sensing that I was on the verge of a panic attack or episode.

“I'm so sorry.” She responded.

“They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have.” The computer beeped and the test was done. 

“Huh.”  
Felicity looked at me.

“The soil...there's a crystalline structure in it. That's weird.”

“What's weird?”

“It's sugar.”

———

Oliver came in. “You found something?”

“We found something. There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot. Which got me thinking, There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago. Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge.”

“Can you track the vehicle?”   
“We've been trying.”  
A computer beeped, causing me to jump and Nora to nudge my hand again.

“What was that?” Oliver asked

“You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank. Are you sure? Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative.”

Oliver's bodyguard, who I haven’t learned the name of, commented. “What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires.”

After a slight moment of thought, I blurted out “We should give this information to the local police.”

“I'll...take care of that. Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?” Oliver asked.

Man that guy was intimidating., 

“Oh, yeah, um... Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities.”

“Right.” Oliver walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells everyone about his mom, Nora comforts him, and Barry and Felicity talk.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
The thunder roared. I never liked thunder. In fact, I have a deep hatred for thunder. I despise thunder and storms because they remind me of that night. 

“Barry?”  
Hearing my name called, I looked up.

“I managed to get a sample of the perpetrator's blood from the police department. We need to isolate a sedative in the blood. It could lead us to the thief.” 

“How did the police get it?” I asked her.

“Apparently the Vigilante shot him with an arrow.” 

“You're kidding. You know what this means, right?”

Felicity gave me an odd stare, so I clarified.   
“This means the Vigilante's working the same case we are!”

“Heh. Go figure.” 

“How did you get it?“

“Oliver has a lot of connections.”

Of course he does. Because why wouldn’t he. “Wow. Pays to work for a billionaire.” I added.

“Actually my take home's nothing special. Especially given I am rarely at home, since I'm with him every night.” She responded.

“Ah. Well, I didn't realize you and he were…” 

“Oh, no. Work. He...and I are not, no, I do not like Oliver. At least, not in that way.”

After collecting herself, she added. “Um, I was invited to a work function. It's a party. And I have a plus-one.

“I was thinking you would make a really good... plus one. I guess plus two? If you count your dog.”

“There's not going to be dancing, is there?” I chuckled nervously.  
“I'm not just not too good on my feet.”

Xxxxxxxxxx

‘Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on.’ The news said.

“Pretty cool, right?” I asked. This was probably the coolest thing to happen to Central city in plenty of decades. Even the other places were envious of the particle accelerator. Well, the ones that Don’t hate Harrison Wells.

“You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider?”

“Okay, That data is misleading.”

Oliver responded. “Oh, do tell. You know about misleading, don't you?”

“What are you talking about?” Felicity asked.

“He's not a CSI, he's an assistant. Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City. So tell me, Barry... What are you really doing here?”

“I told you my mom was murdered.”

“By your father.”

“He didn't do it.”

Felicity stepped in. “You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her?”

“The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me.”

I sat down in a nearby chair and Nora hopped up into my lap to comfort me and so I could pet her. This wasn’t the best topic for me to talk about.

“About what?”  
“when I was 11, One night... something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside The Blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly... I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me.”  
I chuckled. “They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad. I am sorry I lied to you.”

I got out of my chair and Nora hopped down and stayed at my side. 

Turning to Felicity I responded. “Better find another plus one.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party happens

Xxxxxxxxx  
I cringed at who was calling me. “Yes, sir. I-- yes, director, I know that this is not the first time. Yes, sir, I do value my job, very much. Look, I will be on the next train. Mm-hmm. I'll be back tonight. Ok. Thanks” I hung up.

Felicity gave me a ‘what happened’ look so I responded.

“Well, my boss found out I don't have food poisoning. I need to get back to Central City if I still want to be employed. Which I do. Tell the SCPD that the sedative in the thief's blood is Ketamine. It's a schedule three controlled substance. It shouldn't be too hard to track. Yeah, I'll make sure they get it.”

“It was really nice-- Thank you for... Working with you. Everything…” they had both said at the same time. After a slight chuckle from both of them, Felicity said “we couldn’t have done it... Without you.” 

“Good-bye, Felicity.”

“Good-bye. Barry. Bye Nora”

Xxxxxxxxx

Oliver queen was a weird guy. One moment he was looking at me with possibly the most judgmental stare in the human race, and the next he brings his bodyguard, (who I learned was named Diggle.) to apologize and invite me to the party.

And Dig had insisted. He also commented on how Oliver had gotten a bow for Nora and said that Felecity would be there. 

I said yeah.

What have I gotten myself into?

Xxxxxx

Oliver had told me to stay out of sight and wait for a signal.   
I saw Felicity, she looked very beautiful. I got festered over there and walked, Nora’s leash in hand.

“And that is why I called him.” He then whispered to Felicity something that he thought was “FYI- they will card him at the bar.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I was serious about not being able to dance. But I'll hold your hands and sway.”   
“Sold.”  
“Ok.”


	6. Chapter 6 (final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please save my friend”

Xxxxxx  
Once the party was over, I had one thought.

I needed to get back to central.  
Singh was going to kill me.

“One way to Central City.” 

“It left ten minutes ago.” The person at the desk responded. 

“Of course it did. When is the next one?”

“In the morning.”

The person left and turned the lights off. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I woke up to see Oliver queen, in the Vigilante gear, unmasked. And Diggle was there too and was that Felicity?

“Please save my friend.”

Everything just got so much clearer.


End file.
